


Origin

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Foursome - F/F/F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Deanna help Kathryn and Beverly get pregnant the traditional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/gifts).



> who has smut-inspiring skills of legend.

"We'd rather do this the non-technological way."

"Without technology?" Stuck somewhere between smiling and laughing, Kathryn's confused. "You mean we'd all--"

Deanna nods, running a hand slowly down her neck. "I think it sounds like fun."

Behind her, Will runs his hand down the bare skin exposed by Beverly's dress, then kisses the nape of her neck. For an instant, her memory supplies the feel of him against and within her, when he was Odan but the body was Will's. He remembers and so does her body. Maybe it's the fertility treatments, running havoc with her hormones.

Jean-Luc called in a favour and brought them all to the Ba'Ku planet for two whole weeks. Nothing but peaceful mountains in every direction and the planet's radiation is already playing havoc with their sex drives. He did it for her, because she wants a child and the time she's spent here is the only way she has left to fight time and have one. She feels thirty again, even younger with the radiation coursing through her, and she smells everyone differently. Maybe she can blame her ovaries because everyone tempts her.

She brushed hands with Deanna that morning by the lake, when Deanna was drying her hair, and the memory of her touch sank into Beverly's skin. Will's touched her twice this afternoon and her skin still tingles where his fingers were. Kathryn's the most familiar and she's like alcohol that seeps through on contact. There's no reason to refuse and every cell in her body begs to touched, stroked, licked and fondled.

Deanna runs her tongue along her lips, aware as she always is of how distracting she is to all around her. She shares their mutual desire for her and Beverly shivers when the heat of Will's crotch brushes her ass.

Kathryn's watching enthralled as Deanna slips one shoulder, than another, free of her low cut dress. Her flesh coloured bra follows the dress down a moment later and her breasts, perfect and full, glow in the light of the waning sun. She runs her fingers across them slowly, teasing her own nipples erect with her fingertips.

"We're all attractive, sensual people. Why shouldn't we bring this baby into the world together?' Deanna could ask any of them to help her conquer the galaxy in that low purr and all three of them would agree.

Kathryn looks back at Beverly. Pressing against Will so that she shares his arousal, Beverly nods to her wife.

"I'd like to."

"So would I." Will affirms, toying with the hem of Beverly's shirt so that he can stroke her stomach. His fingertips radiate heat like a plasma coil and it sings through her.

"Kathryn." Deanna takes a step towards her, letting her blue dress fall all the way to the floor. The summer air hangs hot and still and Deanna's soft, dark hair rests on naked shoulders like a dream of a goddess. "There's nothing to fear. We'll all look at each other in the same way in the morning."

"Sweetheart," Beverly says, "it's all right. You can say no and we'll stop."

Kathryn looks back and Beverly and smiles before walking to Deanna and reaching for her face. Watching them kiss sends an ache down to the deepest part of her belly. Twirling in Will's arms, Beverly kisses him. Grinding her body against his she gasps into his mouth, surrendering to how much she wants all three of them. Will tugs her shirt free of her trousers, Beverly yanks his over his head and Deanna slips Kathryn's dress higher until it's up over her head.

Stepping out of her trousers, Beverly backs towards the bed. It's a large, sturdy wooden one, as solidly crafted as the houses. She rests her bare legs against the foot and waves Will closer. Sliding her hands over his hips, she eases his trousers and shorts down until he steps out of them. His erect penis stands tall surrounded by dark, neat hair. She runs her hand lightly over the sensitive skin before he guides her back to the bed, lifting her hips to remove her panties so she's left with her bra.

Beverly removes that herself and slides to the middle of the bed, watching as Deanna leads a steadily more naked Kathryn towards them. Will sits next to her, running fingers over her breast as they watch Kathryn drop her mouth to Deanna's nipple and suck until Deanna sighs.

Turning her attention from Kathryn, Deanna joins them on the bed and dances her hand up Beverly's thigh then skips to her stomach. She kisses her there, smiling when she lifts her head. "You're going to get so big."

Faint silver lines still mark her belly from Wesley and Deanna finds each one with her tongue. Next to them, Kathryn works her way closer to Will's penis with her mouth and his hand slips into between her thighs. Kathryn's cry of satisfaction merges with Deanna's sweet moan when Beverly strokes her clit. She's wet and Beverly penetrates her with one finger just to pull the wetness up to Deanna's clit.

Will's mouth suddenly finds her thigh and Deanna kisses her, ending her own cry of needy surprise. A mouth, Will's mouth, closes on her clit and Kathryn's fingers sink deep into the ache within. Beverly has one hand for Deanna and the other finds Kathryn's breast. Deanna nips her bottom lip and they shift, skin sliding across naked skin. Beverly makes her way down Kathryn's stomach and the fresher marks from her pregnancy stand out purple on pale skin.

She gasps, rolling her hips into the hand thrusting into her and Deanna laughs.

"I thought you'd like that."

Kathryn has Will and somehow Will has Deanna and Beverly drops her lips to Kathryn's clit. The mere heat of her mouth makes Kathryn twist and moan. Deanna's murmuring and Will's breathing is just as fast as Beverly's own. She squeezes Deanna's breast, harder than she intended because control is impossible when someone, Will now, is doing _that_ with his tongue. Moaning only drives all of them wilder and it's harder to tell whose hands are where and yet it doesn't matter because it's all searing her nerves.

Deanna's breathing rises and they focus themselves on her, driving her up and up until she screams: the full, deep, feral kind of scream that echoes through Beverly's stomach. Kathryn's the one who sent her over and they turn on her next, kissing, licking, penetrating her with fingers and tongues. Deanna wants her revenge so Will has her mouth and Beverly nips her breasts, watching Deanna's hands and mouth send Kathryn's body into a trembling orgasm that rocks through her and ends against Will's lips.

Deanna lays Will back, kissing her way down his chest. Kathryn, her eyes still soft and wet from release, slips one, then two fingers into Beverly's vagina, opening her up as her thumb rolls over her clit. Kathryn takes one of her hands and Deanna takes the other as they guide her up. Deanna holds her open and whispers encouragement as Beverly hovers over his hips. Will's cock is wet from all of them and she's wet and ready. She drops, letting it slide deep within her. Kathryn's fingers tighten, perhaps in response to her own.

"Faster." Deanna says, lowering her swollen lips to Will's. Beverly rocks forward into Kathryn's free hand. One of Will's grabs her hip and Deanna sits up to catch her chin. "Trust us. We're all here together."

Beverly nods, her breath too precious for speech. She meets all of their eyes, losing herself in the strange rhythm of the four of them together, rocking as Will sits up and Kathryn and Deanna wind themselves around them. Knowing fingers rub against her clit and Beverly comes, hard enough for her eyes to sting and her thighs to shake. There's nowhere for her to go, nothing but this moment and the four of them as one, united by sweat, breath and the promise of life.

Where ever she looks, there's love. Wild, honest love that shivers around them like a palpable field. Deanna whispers something into Will's ear, Kathryn kisses her and then Will and Kathryn kiss her at once, his body stiffening beneath her own grasping fingers before he finishes hot within her.

They collapse together, a mass of tangled limbs and stray hair damp with sweat. Her head's on Deanna's chest and Kathryn's is on her belly. Will's fingers wrap around her wrist and legs slide against her own before steadying.

Her heart's racing with Deanna's and the collection of slowing pulses echo in Beverly's ears. She finds Kathryn's hand and pulls it to her belly, holding it there against the promise of life.

She'll run a scan in a few days.

Deanna kisses her forehead when her thoughts are too loud. "We'll keep trying."

Kathryn laughs and it rises into the wood above them. "Definitely."

"Tell our DNA to get along." Will shifts a pillow, settling in. "We'll make pretty babies."

"It'll work," she says, promising all of them. "We can just keep trying until it does."


End file.
